Our Adventures
by AK1028
Summary: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Time & Darkness. It follows the story of two Pokemon: Ashley the Mudkip and Thomas the Chimchar. Ashley's memories are gone but her name and might be...a human. Can Thomas help Ashley figure out why she lost her memory? What is the strange rock around his neck? Rated T for future chapters. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Adventures**

_AK1028: Hey, everyone! Amie here yet again with my 107th story! Yay, so glad to have to return to my roots and the fun of Kids Network Studios! As you know, I introduced my cast in 'Angels and Love' so here is my cast again: Timmy Turner, Trixie Tang, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Iris._

_Timmy: Hey everyone! Glad to be back! First, let me say that this is a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Time & Darkness fan fiction story. Let me give you some information on the characters without total spoilers…_

* * *

Ashley, the Mudkip: She wakes up one day on the beach with all of her memories gone…except for the fact that she might be…human. She meets Thomas and they decide to find out who she is. However, she finds herself - at times - blushing at Thomas. She does scold herself for crushing on him, since she is supposed to be a human, she thinks. She eventually becomes the leader of team Poke Pals.

Thomas, the Chimchar: He wants to be in an exploration team, inspired by ACT (Alakazam, Charizard, and Tyranitar) since he is related to the Charizard in the team. He meets Ashley and they decide to find out who she is. However, he finds himself - at times - blushing at Ashley. He does scold himself but that doesn't help his feelings towards her. He eventually becomes the partner of team Poke Pals.

Kenny, the Pachirisu: He was just a Pokémon, stuck in a dungeon but eventually rescued by Ashley and Thomas. He is a typical Pachirisu, loving adventure and his new best friends. Sometimes, he does speak fluent Spanish a few rare times since he know some Pokémon that actually do speak Spanish, so he is a vital asset to have around at times. He also eventually becomes a part of Poke Pals.

Daran, the Grovyle: He is a wanted Pokémon since he is stealing the time gears from Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie. He is very smart and speedy, sometimes making his capture near to impossible. However, he seems to know Ashley in a way. Does he know about her past and why is he stealing the time gears? What is his contection to the mysterious explorer Dusknoir and what does this Dusknoir want?

* * *

_Trixie Tang: Trying not to spoil anything, (going by Amie's rules here) but eventually, the pairing will be heroine/hero (Ashley/Thomas). Kenny's pairing will be determined later, if there will be a pairing for him. Also, if anyone wants to be a Pokémon in this story as a town member or an exploration team, please PM Amie with the title: Our Adventures, I want in. Then tell her the Pokémon you want in this story and what you want them to be. And now, onto the story..._

* * *

It was a typical day at the Wigglytuff Guild. Many Pokémon were training to be explorations teams and a young Chimchar stood outside of the gates. This Chimchar had a red scarf around his neck and a rock around its neck. He looked up at the Guild, gulping a bit. He was never so scared in all of his life. The Chimchar looked at his necklace and on the rock was an unusual design. The Chimchar whispered, "This Relic Fragment is my good luck charm. So today is the day."

He added, "This is the day where I follow in my uncle's footsteps and become a part of an exploration team by enrolling into the Guild." He looked at the Guild again, his heart beating fast in nervousness. He whispered, "But being a master team takes a long time. I think the sooner I get in there…the sooner I can get started!" That's when the Chimchar got on the footprint reader and he was nervous.

He took deep breathes, in ordinary to keep calm. He breathed, "No need to be nervous…" That's when a voice stated, "Intruder alert, intruder alert!" A loud voice asked, "Whose footprint, whose footprint?" The first voice answered, "The footprint belongs to a Chimchar!" Hearing these voices, the Chimchar got scared and ran for the beach.

* * *

The Chimchar arrived at the beach as he tripped and fell into the sand. Not caring if anyone was watching, he started to cry. He sniffled, feeling beyond bad. "I-I can't do this," he sniffled. Through his tears, he saw someone else there. Someone was also in the sand. The Chimchar looked through his watery eyes and saw something shining in the sunlight of the setting sun. The Chimchar went over to it with caution and saw a Mudkip there.

The Mudkip had a butterfly clip on the right side of her head, above her right cheek flipper and it was a purple color. The Chimchar looked over the Mudkip, worried and blushing a bit. She was beautiful. He shook her and asked, "Hey, hey wake up! Are you okay? Please wake up! Are you hurt?" The Mudkip groaned as she woke. She saw the Chimchar over her and she had to admit he was handsome. She blushed a bit but quickly nagged herself, remembering she was human and she knew that she wouldn't understand him. But she knew that he was worried, she could see it in his eyes.

She answered, her head hurting a bit, "Uh…yeah, I'm fine." The Chimchar breathed a sigh of relief and answered, "That's a relief, I thought for sure that you were hurt." The Mudkip perked up at this and stated, "Wait, I can understand you!" She bolted to her feet but then crashed down on all fours. She asked, feeling really weak, "What's happening? Why am I so weak? Why can't I stand on two feet…?" The Chimchar looked at her strangely.

He answered, "A Mudkip can't stand on just two feet; they need to stand on all fours." "M-Mudkip," she repeated, in surprise. She looked into the ocean and saw what he said was true. She stammered, "O-oh gosh, I really am…!" He walked over to her, worried. He asked, "A-are you okay?" She answered, "I-I don't know what's going on but the thing is…I'm human!" "H-human," he repeated, surprised.

She nodded as she answered, "Y-yes, my name is Ashley and I could've sworn I'm human…" The Chimchar, not caring what was going on or not about anything else, hugged her, blushing. He stated, "My name is Thomas. And I'm here for you, Ashley." Ashley returned the hug, the best she could, also with a blush on her face. She was so confused and scared. Thomas sensed it and held her tighter.

Before the two could say anything; a voice stated, "Hey chicken, you giving up again?" Thomas perked up as did Ashley as they both looked to see a Zubat and a Koffing there, looking rather mean. Thomas hung onto Ashley, as if he was trying to protect her. He answered, "I'm no chicken!" Zubat answered, "Sure you are. You're even talking to a psychopath Mudkip that thinks she's a human!" Ashley's eyes widen in horror as she grabbed onto Thomas, scared.

Thomas's blush deepened as Ashley asked, "Y-you heard me?" Koffing answered, "Sure did and we're here to mess with the chicken and then you." Thomas stated, hissing a bit, "You won't touch her." Ashley's blush grew as she mentally scolded herself. If she was a human, she couldn't crush on a Chimchar, even one as nice as Thomas. Zubat flew over to Ashley and was about to use Leach Life but Thomas reacted first but using Scratch, causing some damage.

Zubat, however, was expecting that. In the midst of the confusion, it took the rock around Thomas's neck. "Hey," Thomas yelled, "That's my treasure! Give it back!" "Oh so it is valuable," Zubat teased, "We'll be taking it now!" And with that, the two of them ran into a dungeon.

* * *

_Iris: Well, the craziness has begun with this all new story! Can Thomas get his treasure back? _

_Wanda: Why can't Ashley remember at all and why did she claim she's human when she clearly isn't? _

_Cosmo: Search me..._

_Poof: Well, you'll have to stay tuned to find out! Happy Valentine's Day! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley blinked out of confusion as she turned to Thomas. She asked, "What is going on here?" Thomas answered, "Well, that rock is my Relic Fragment and it is my most prized treasure. It's not worth anything but it means the world to me." Ashley finally managed to stand on all fours as she stated, "Then let's go get it back." Thomas looked at Ashley as her butterfly clip caught his attention again. The way it shined in the light was just heart pounding and reminded Thomas of…

Thomas quickly shook his head – to get his mind off of that – and asked, "Are you sure, Ashley?" Ashley nodded and answered, "Yes, if you can help me in figuring out who I am." Thomas looked at Ashley and he had to admit, even though it was weird that it was a slight chance that she was telling the truth, it still couldn't have been possible. Still, she was beautiful – even though she was a Water type. Finally Thomas said, "Deal." Ashley smiled as they went into the cave together.

* * *

Reaching the bottom of the beach cave, Ashley and Thomas saw Zubat and Koffing there. Zubat turned and saw them. He stated, "Hey look, the chicken was so scared that he had brought that weird Mudkip with him." Koffing added, "Yeah, that's embarrassing." Ashley rolled her eyes as she muttered, "Oh give me a break…" Thomas stated, firmly, "Give back what you stole from me!" Koffing smugly smiled and stated, "You beat us; we'll give you back your piece of junk."

Zubat added, "And if not, we keep it." Ashley replied, "Well, if that's the only way of getting it back, then let's do it!" Even though Ashley was only a Mudkip for a short while, she seemed to know a lot about Pokémon, which helped her, defeat most of the wild Pokémon in the dungeon that they ran into in this dungeon. Thomas tried his Ember attack but it wounded up missing. That's when Ashley had an idea. She stated, "Thomas, try that again!"

Thomas nodded and sent out his Ember towards Zubat. Zubat dodged it but wasn't expecting a dazzling Water Gun from Ashley. Zubat went down in a heap as Thomas's Ember bounced all over the cave walls before finally hitting a target…Koffing. Koffing went down hard as well, as he actually bounced into Zubat – forcing Zubat to take off the necklace and it fell right at Thomas's feet. Thomas picked it up and put it back around his neck.

Zubat and Koffing managed to get up. The two Poison types were so scared that they ran off before they could say anything or even apologize for what they did. "What jerks," Ashley stated. Thomas nodded in agreement and replied, "Sure are." He turned to Ashley and complimented, "That was some fast thinking. Your Water Gun totally took Zubat by surprise! Though, I have to admit, the way you twisted your Water Gun…I don't think any normal Mudkip can do that!"

"Twisted my Water Gun," Ashley repeated, a bit surprised. She asked, "What do you mean?" Thomas explained, "When we were battling back there, your twisted Water Gun and it looked really appealing like it was from a contest I keep hearing about from the human world." Ashley perked up at this and stated, "For a world with just Pokémon in it, you know a lot about humans." Thomas leaned in towards Ashley, making him blush.

Ashley also blushed at Thomas's closeness as Thomas confessed, "Truth of the matter is, sometimes when my mom and dad weren't looking, I'd venture off into the human world." Ashley gasped at this as she asked, concerned, "Isn't that dangerous for you? What if you got caught?" Thomas winked and answered, "Relax, this Chimchar take care of himself and its apparent that you can too, Mudkip or not." Ashley blinked a few times as she realized that Thomas was right.

She was pretty impressive when they went through the dungeon together. Ashley stated, "Yeah, I guess your right Thomas." Thomas smiled as Ashley remembered. "But wait how are you gonna help me get my memory back," Ashley asked him. Thomas answered, "Well, we can ask Wigglytuff, the Guild Master." "Guild Master," Ashley asked, "What's that?" Thomas explained, "Well, lately, dungeons like these have been popping up everywhere and the Guild has been built so exploration teams can be formed.

"So we can explore them and save any Pokémon that get lost in these or wanted Pokémon use them to hide in." Ashley nodded, interested in what Thomas was saying. Thomas added, "I wanted to be a part of an exploration team so maybe I figure out my Relic Fragment." Ashley raised an eyebrow and asked, "Relic Fragment?" Thomas nodded and showed Ashley his rock necklace. She saw the strange design and stated, "What a strange design."

Thomas nodded and replied, "I know. I like mysteries and helping people so I think joining an exploration team is good for me." The more she heard about exploration teams, the more Ashley wanted to be a part of one. _'Maybe I should,' she thought, __'maybe then I can figure out who I am.' _Ashley looked at Thomas and asked,___ "Thomas, can I ask you something?" _"Sure Ashley," Thomas answered. Ashley took a deep breath and asked, "Can I join you?"

Thomas perked up as she explained, "You see, the way you have explained it is that me losing my memory is a mystery and the best place to solve it is to join an exploration team." Thomas perked up at that, knowing that Ashley was right. She asked, softly, "So, can I join you?" Thomas smiled wide with a blush. He answered; a bit too quickly, "Of course you can Ashley, you're so beautiful and I will never let you down!"

Ashley perked up at this and blushed. Thomas realized what he said and blushed even more. He was just thankful that he was a Fire type so Ashley couldn't really tell that he was blushing hard. He quickly corrected, "I mean, of course you can, Ashley. You are my friend and it will be a pleasure to have you along for the ride!" Ashley giggled as she stated, "Thanks, Thomas." "Your welcome, Ashley," Thomas replied, smiling.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 2!_

_Timmy: Will Thomas and Ashley make an exploration team?_

_Trixie: Will the Guild members be able to help Ashley with her memory and Thomas with his Relic Fragment?_

_Wanda: There is only one way to find out!_

_Iris: Yeah, you stay tuned!_

_Cosmo: Are we on television? My fans! They adore me!_

_Poof: No dad…they don't… Anyhow, happy Valentine's Day! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Ashley and Thomas were at the Wigglytuff's Guild. Ashley looked up at it, in total awe. She whispered, "I see why it is called Wigglytuff's Guild." She turned to Thomas and asked, "How do we get in?" Thomas explained, "We stand on the footprint reader and they see if we're okay to enter." Ashley nodded and stated, "Okay, you go first." Thomas nodded in return and stepped on the footprint reader. He thinks,_ 'No need to worry. Ashley is here, don't chicken out.'_

A voice called out, "Intruder alert, intruder alert!" A loud voice asked, "Whose footprint, whose footprint?" The first voice answered, "The footprint belongs to a Chimchar!" The loud voice replied, "Access granted!" Thomas went off to the side and Ashley went onto the footprint reader. She thinks, _'This is so weird… But Thomas is here, so give it a minute.'_ The first voice called out, "Intruder alert, intruder alert!"

The loud voice asked, "Whose footprint, whose footprint?" The first voice took a while before it answered, "I think it belongs to a Mudkip!" "A Mudkip," the loud voice asked. It took the loud voice a minute to say something and finally said, "Access granted!" With that, the gate was lowered and Ashley and Thomas went in.

* * *

In the Guild, Ashley and Thomas got into the board room. Ashley and Thomas looked around, in total awe. Ashley whispered, "Sweet…" Thomas nodded and replied, whispering, "Totally!" Just then, a Chatot came over to them. He stated to them, "Who are you? If you're trying to sell something, I suggest you go away!" Ashley and Thomas both sweat dropped at this. Ashley stated, "Ah, we're not trying to sell anything."

Thomas added, "We're here to make a rescue team. I'm Thomas and this is Ashley." Chatot smiled and replied, "A rescue team, huh? Why didn't you say so? Come with me!" Chatot took the lead and took the two Pokémon downstairs to the Guild Master's room.

* * *

In the Guild Master's room; Thomas, Ashley, and Chatot entered. They all saw a Wigglytuff sitting on a chair. Thomas gulped nervously as he stated, "Guild Master Wigglytuff, I'm Thomas and this is Ashley. We're here to enroll into the Guild as an exploration team." Wigglytuff smiled as he responded, "I see, well it sounds good!" Ashley approached the Guild Master and stated, "Actually, Mr. Wigglytuff, I have a problem." Wigglytuff perked up and asked, "A problem?"

Thomas nodded and answered, "Yes sir. You see, Ashley has lost her memory – but that's not the worst of it." Wigglytuff raised an eyebrow as Ashley added, gulping a bit, "I'm also a human." Wigglytuff gasped and replied, "A human…are you sure…? Odd, this happened years ago according to the legends. And if I remember correctly, ACT handled that situation." Thomas started to sweat for some unknown reason.

He changed the subject as he asked, "Uh, aren't we here to get us registered as an exploration team?" Wigglytuff perked up and answered, "Oh yes, of course! We just need a name!" Ashley turned to Thomas and asked, "What do you think, Thomas?" Thomas thought for a moment and answered, "I was thinking Team Poke Pals!" Ashley smiled as she stated, "Sounds perfect!"

Wigglytuff smiled as he replied, "Team Poke Pals it is! You're all set! Chatot, please take our new friends to their room." "Right away, Guild Master," Chatot replied. Chatot turned to Thomas and Ashley and said, "Follow me." Thomas and Ashley did just that and Chatot took them to a bedroom at the end of the right hall.

* * *

Thomas looked into the room and saw two hey beds, which looked really comfy. Thomas commented, smiling, "Wow, we get beds!" Chatot nodded and stated, "Indeed, indeed. Now, you better rest up for tomorrow. We start early, so make sure that you get a good night sleep." Ashley nodded and replied, "You bet we will. Good night, Chatot." Chatot nodded and left the two of them alone. Thomas was excited and excited was an understatement.

He commented, "I'm so psyched that I can't sleep." Thomas lied down on his bed and added, "Ooh, there are so soft…" Ashley lay down on her bed and stated, "They sure are." She eventually yawned and said, "Come on, let's get some sleep. Good night, Thomas." "Good night Ashley," he said. Ashley closed her eyes and Thomas thought when she was asleep, he went over to her. He whispered, "Ashley, thank you for this. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. Thank you for this."

Thomas kissed her forehead gently, causing the both of them to blush. With that, Thomas went over to his bed and fell asleep. Ashley, however, was still awake. She wondered in her mind, _'Who am I? Why am I a Pokémon? I don't have these answers just yet but I do know that tomorrow is a brand new day…'_ With that comfort in her mind, Ashley fell right to sleep.

* * *

Within a few weeks; Ashley discovered not too long after that she has the ability to spontaneously see things in the past and future, through physical contact with people or things. This leads to the player rescuing an Azurill, from Drowzee, a wanted criminal. Sometime after, Thomas tells Ashley the story of the Time Gears, the artifacts that all Pokémon are to avoid lest time stand still. When a Time Gear is stolen, time in that area is frozen.

Despite this, it is soon revealed that a mysterious thief is stealing the Time Gears, causing time to stop in various areas. The first proper mission that the team went on is to Drenched Bluff, to recover a Spoink's missing pearl. Upon finishing, Ashley and Thomas receive a large reward, which a large percentage is promptly taken by Chatot as collateral for guild training. Ashley and Thomas get quite excited when Chatot gives them an exploration mission.

They are assigned to to explore an _"unexplored cave"_ called Waterfall Cave. Before this, Chimecho provides a new feature to the exploration team, allowing them to recruit new members but Ashley and Thomas weren't so lucky in getting anyone to join them as of yet. After Waterfall Cave, Ashley finds out that Wigglytuff has previously explored the cave. It wasn't until a mission to Labyrinth Cave that Ashley and Thomas were flying solo…

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 2!_

_Timmy: Who will join Ashley and Thomas?_

_Trixie: What is this strange power of Ashley's?_

_Wanda: There is only one way to find out!_

_Iris: Yeah, you stay tuned!_

_Cosmo: Internet time! *he goes into the computer*_

_Poof: Oh no… Anyhow, happy Valentine's Day! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley and Thomas were checking the bulletin boards, currently Silver ranked team. Thomas stated, "Nothing over here." Ashley flagged Thomas and said, "Here's something." She read aloud, "'Help, my name is Savanna and I am a Pikachu. My friend – a Pachirisu named Kenny – and I are lost in this maze. Please someone help us!'" Thomas asked, "Where?" "Labyrinth Cave," Ashley answered. "Let's take it and roll," Thomas stated. Ashley nodded in agreement as they gathered their supplies and headed out.

* * *

When they arrived in the Labyrinth Cave, the two of them were able to find Savanna but they were still looking for Kenny. However, they finally managed to find him…surrounded by Rock type Pokémon such as Golem and Nosepass. Kenny joked, nervously, "Okay seriously, you do know that I'm weak against you…right?" When the Rock types glared at him, Kenny knew that he got his answer. He sweat dropped at this.

He added, "Of course you do…dang. If you guys were any more serious, you would be like my aunt. …then again, she did teach me Spanish…" However, despite the fact that poor Kenny was stalling for time, the Nosepass threw a rocks at him. Kenny cringed, waiting for the end to come. Just then, a Water Gun stopped the Rock Throw as a Flamethrower went over the Nosepass and Golem's heads. Kenny perked up as he turned around and saw Ashley and Thomas there.

Ashley went over to Kenny and asked, "Are you Kenny?" "Yeah, are you the rescue team," Kenny questioned. Ashley stated, "I'm Ashley and that's Thomas." She looked around for Thomas but didn't see him. That's when Thomas yelled, "Ashley, help!" Ashley and Kenny perked up and saw that Bibarel had joined. Kenny reacted and used Spark. Bibarel didn't get a chance to duck as it got zapped from the attack, which managed to help Thomas to pull back. Ashley used her Escape Orb and got them out.

* * *

At the Guild; Ashley, Thomas, and Kenny were all safe and sound. Savanna had gone home but Kenny stuck around. Ashley raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "Something wrong Kenny?" Kenny looked at his feet, nervously. He didn't know why he was nervous, he just was. Finally; he asked, "Is it okay if I join your team?" Thomas smiled and answered, "That's a great idea!" Kenny smiled and cheered happily as Ashley and Thomas both laughed at their first and newest member.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kenny was a vital asset to the team. And he joined Ashley and Thomas every morning, having his own bed in a different room from theirs. One day; Ashley, Thomas, and Kenny, along with the Guild and Team Skull (as special guests), make an expedition to a location called Fogbound Lake, a lake seemingly covered in fog. Arriving there, Ashley recalls the place as being familiar, but cannot ascertain as to why. At the top, they find and defeat Groudon to find out that it was only an illusion made by the Lake Guardian, Uxie.

And it is said that Uxie is able to erase the memories of all who arrive there. Uxie does not trust the Guild, fearing that they may take the Time Gear at the center of the lake, hence the reason for erasing the memories. However, after an appeal from Thomas, the Guild earns Uxie's trust, and Uxie decides not to erase the memories of the Guild or the lake's treasure.

* * *

Returning home, they meet a famous explorer named Dusknoir, who explains that Ashley's ability to see through time is called the Dimensional Scream. Asking Dusknoir how Ashley had arrived in their condition, they surprisingly get no results. Nevertheless, Dusknoir offers their help in uncovering the secret behind Ashley's transformation. Just then, however, the Guild reports that the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake has been stolen.

An all-points bulletin has been posted for the arrest of Grovyle – Daran as it is revealed. As a result, Wigglytuff has the Guild focus their energies on bringing Daran to justice, to which Dusknoir also offers his assistance. The Guild splits up to look for the other Time Gears, while Ashley's team eventually discovers an underground lake beneath the Northern Desert, which is home to a Time Gear.

The Time Gear is guarded over by Mesprit, which the team defeats. Just as Thomas explains that they are not there to steal the Time Gear, Daran appears. Daran easily dispatches the team and the weakened Mesprit, and steals the Time Gear. Fortunately, the team and Mesprit manage to escape before they are frozen in time.

* * *

Back at the guild, the failure of the team to stop Daran meant that there are no leads to his next location. However, Dusknoir determines that, as Uxie is the being of knowledge, and Mesprit is the being of emotion, thus Azelf, the being of willpower, is likely to be guarding another Time Gear. Dusknoir further explains that as Uxie and Mesprit were encountered in lakes, Azelf is also likely to be found in a lake area.

Hoping to find a lead, Dusknoir asks Ashley to touch a treasure that Bidoof made off with at Crystal Cave, in order to trigger a Dimensional Scream. Indeed, after touching it, Ashley sees a vision where Azelf is defeated at the hands of Daran. However, Chimecho is unsure—because the Dimensional Scream cannot tell the difference between past and future, Daran may have already made off with the Time Gear. Dusknoir remains confident that it is of the future, as Thomas had never heard Azelf's name before.

Because there is a chance that the Dimensional Scream is describing the future, the Guild decides to have all hands search the cave. The team arrives at the lake in the middle of the cave, where they find Azelf about to be defeated by Daran. However, just as Daran is about to steal the Time Gear, Azelf activates a fail-safe trap. The trap covers the lake in crystals, preventing Grovyle from submerging underwater and reaching the Time Gear.

This does not deter Daran, and the team is knocked unconscious and Thomas is badly wounded. Ashley is heartbroken by this as Kenny is determined to do something. Before Daran can finish Thomas off, Dusknoir appears. The team discovers that Dusknoir and Daran have been long acquainted, but before they can delve any further, Daran makes his getaway and Dusknoir chases after the Pokémon. Just then, the Guild finds the team, and cart them back to the guild.

* * *

Sometime later, the team reawakens back at the guild. Thomas recalls the exchange between Dusknoir and Daran, and the information is shared with the Guild and Azelf. Just then, the Guild's emergency alarm sounds, requiring everyone to be in attendance at a town meeting. In town, they find Dusknoir, who reminds everyone that Daran is still at large. Dusknoir further claims that Grovyle is a Pokémon from the future—there, Daran was a criminal, who fled to the past to avoid being captured.

He plots to steal the Time Gears, which in turn would freeze the world in time, thus causing the planet's paralysis. Water would not flow, the sun would not rise, the seasons would not change, and darkness would cover the world. When Corphish is curious as to why Dusknoir knows all of this, Dusknoir reveals that he, too, is from the future, sent back in time to capture Daran and bring him to justice. The Guild and townsfolk all agree to help Dusknoir stop Daran.

Azelf has a plan to trap Daran…as the Time Gear in Crystal Lake still remains, they are certain that Daran will return for it. In order to lure Grovyle, the townsfolk spread a false rumor that the lake trio will try to seal the Time Gear away permanently, while the trio will be defending the Time Gear, awaiting the moment to make the jump on Grovyle. Although everyone wants to help, Dusknoir insists on doing so alone as to avoid suspicion.

* * *

A few days later, a report from Magnezone arrives, indicating that Grovyle has been captured, and that Dusknoir plans to take Daran back to the future to face justice. To do so, Dusknoir has opened a Dimensional Hole in the middle of town square. In town, the townsfolk find the Dimensional Hole, but no sign of Dusknoir. As the lake trio explains to Thomas that the Time Gears were recovered and were returned, Dusknoir appears with Daran and two Sableye.

Daran was gagged however and Kenny sensed something wasn't right. Dusknoir stated, "Ashley, Thomas. Come here." Ashley and Thomas did as they were told and stepped forward. Dusknoir commented, "Well, I suppose that this is goodbye." Thomas stated, "Yeah, I guess so." Ashley added, "Safe trip home, okay?" Daran muffles something. Kenny whispered, "Something's not right here…" At that point, Dusknoir sneered and stated, "I'm afraid that this isn't goodbye. This is the end for you!"

That's when he grabbed Ashley and Thomas. Everyone gasped as Thomas yelled, "Hey, let go!" "Kenny help," Ashley yelled, freaked. Kenny quickly ran towards his best friends but it was too late. Before anyone can give chase, the Dimensional Hole closes and disappears suddenly. Kenny gasped at this and yelled, broken hearted, "NNNNNNOOOOOO!"

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 4!_

_Timmy: NO! Ashley and Thomas are going into the future!_

_Trixie: Oh poor Kenny!_

_Wanda: Can our heroes come back from the future?_

_Iris: Let's hope so!_

_Cosmo: Stay tuned!_

_Poof: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

The next thing Thomas knew, he woke up in a prison cell. Once he saw this, he bolted up. He mumbled, "What's going on…? Where am I?" Thomas looked around and saw that the atmosphere was completely gray as was everything else around him. He looked around the cell and saw something purple. He perked up at this and saw Ashley there, knocked out. Thomas turned to her and shook her. He yelped, worried and scared, "Ashley, Ashley wake up! Please wake up!" Thomas felt tears coming on.

Thomas started to get worried. Ashley woke and asked, "Thomas…? What happened?" Thomas answered, "I don't know. Last thing I remember was Dusknoir dragging us into the future." Ashley perked up as she looked around and saw what Thomas did. She felt strange…like she had been here before… Ashley whispered, "Thomas, this might sound impossible but it feels like I've been here before." "What," Thomas asked, surprised. Before Ashley could explain, Sableye came in and knocked the two of them out again.

* * *

When Thomas came to again, he strangely couldn't see anything….and he couldn't move either. He was groggy but he knew that he was in trouble. He asked, "Where am I…? Ashley? Are you there?" Ashley woke up, groaning as she did. "Yeah, I'm here," Ashley answered. Thomas asked, freaking out, "What's going on? Where are we?" "We're going to get killed because of that Dusknoir's lies," another voice answered. Ashley perked up at this voice and asked, "Daran? Is that you?"

Daran answered, "Yes, it is me. And I'm sorry that you had to share my fate, Team Poke Pals." "What are you talking about," Thomas asked. Ashley added, "Yeah, you're a wanted criminal from the future!" Daran perked up at this and stated, "So that's what you both were told! It's not true! I'm the good guy! I work for the princess!" "The princess," Thomas and Ashley repeated, in total surprise. Finally, the three of them could see again and saw that they were tied up to poles.

They saw the Sableye there and they looked like they were ready to attack. Ashley quickly reacted and used Iron Tail on the ropes that bound her and used a quick Water Gun, forcing the Sableye back. Thomas struggled and set himself free with his Scratch. He then forced the Sableye back more with Flamethrower. Daran freed himself with Quick Attack and then used Leaf Blade to force the Sableye back and out of the way. "RUN," Daran instructed. Ashley and Thomas obeyed and followed Daran out of the cell.

* * *

After escaping, Ashley saw a portrait…a royal portrait. Ashley stared at it. Daran was next to this female adult. She had long orange curly hair, blue eyes, wearing a teal princess dress and her purple butterfly clip in the right side of her hair, like it was representing a crown. Ashley gasped as she knew – at that moment that the girl in the portrait was wearing the same butterfly clip she was.

_'Could it be,'_ Ashley thought. Thomas called, "Come on, Ashley! We have to find Daran!" Ashley snapped out of it and went over to Thomas and followed him, with the strangest feeling that she saw that portrait before…

* * *

Ashley, Thomas, and Daran stopped to rest after defeating a Spiritomb. Finally; Daran started, "We are indeed in the future but despite the lake trio returning the Time Gears back to their original places, the planet has been paralyzed." Thomas asked, "How did this all happen anyhow…?" Ashley added, "And where is the princess?" Daran sighed and explained, "The world's paralysis dated back to your day, with the collapse of the Temporal Tower, governed by Dialga, the legendary Pokémon that controls time.

"When the tower collapsed, Dialga lost control of time, and it too lost all control. Dialga turned berserk, becoming Primal Dialga. Seeking only self-preservation, Primal Dialga tried to prevent history from changing, and hence its need to exterminate my team, which also comprised of the princess." Thomas gasped at this and the more Daran explained it, the more Ashley thought that she might be the princess. Daran added, "I collected to the Time Gears to prevent the tower from collapsing.

"The time stop caused by the removal of the Time Gears is merely temporary and the area affected would return to normal once the gears were placed in Temporal Tower. And Dusknoir is an agent of Primal Dialga sent to stop him and the team, and had everyone in the past played for fools." Thomas started to feel extremely bad at this point. He stated, "I'm sorry that we didn't have the whole story, Daran. But there must be a way we can stop this."

Daran replied, "We can if we find Celebi and the Passage of Time. She can send us back to the past." Ashley asked, "What about the princess?" Daran sighed as he answered, "We went back to the past together but we wounded up getting separated. I don't know where she is." Daran leaves to find Celebi, the time-traveling Pokémon, to start his mission anew. Although Ashley is determined to follow Daran, Thomas is more reluctant.

Nevertheless, Thomas agrees to follow, if only to find a way to return to the present. The group eventually manages to find Celebi, who replied that Ashley is Daran's friend. However, Grovyle didn't hear what Celebi said, and before the team can react, Daran reminds the team to get a move on. Celebi leads the group to the Passage of Time…a secret corridor spanning multiple dimensions. However, before they can go through the passage, they are stopped by Dusknoir and the Sableye.

Surrounded, the group has no choice but to overpower Dusknoir and the Sableye. However, when Primal Dialga appears, Daran, believing that they are outmatched, has no choice but to surrender. However, Thomas is more anxious to fight, his flame glowing a mysterious blue color. Dusknoir, however, believes otherwise, and forces Daran to tell the name of his partner… Daran hissed and answered, "You know very well that it was the princess… Princess Ashley!"

Hearing this; Thomas' flame returns back to its regular color as he is surprised at this. "Ashley," Thomas asked, surprised and with a blush. _'I can't believe it, I am crushing on a human princess,'_ Thomas thought to himself. Ashley thought to herself, _'I knew it… I had a feeling that I was the princess in that portrait. Aw, poor Daran…poor Thomas…'_ Daran and Celebi are even more surprised that Ashley is standing with them.

Daran refuses to believe that Ashley has been turned into a Pokémon, but Dusknoir had planned to eliminate Ashley and Grovyle, and had merely befriended the team and the Guild so as to destroy them all in one shot. Thomas is shocked by the revelation but plans to elude Dusknoir and his underlings…all that is needed is to have Celebi teleport them closer to the Passage.

Although Celebi recognizes that Dialga could detect them, Celebi agrees to the Thomas' idea. They fail to escape Dusknoir, but they get to the Passage. Celebi implores the rest of the group to leave through the Passage, leaving Dusknoir to herself. Thomas, Ashley, and Daran took her advice and jumped through the porthole and winded up back in the present…

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 5!_

_Timmy: Will Thomas be okay with learning the truth about Ashley?_

_Trixie: Can Daran accept that Ashley is now a Pokémon?_

_Wanda: Find out next time!_

_Iris: This is getting good!_

_Cosmo: Sure is!_

_Poof: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

Finally; Ashley, Thomas, and Daran woke up and found themselves on the beach where Thomas found Ashley oh so long ago. Thomas got up as he asked, "Daran? Ashley?" Daran woke up and stated, "I'm here." Ashley, however, did not say anything for she was still out cold. Thomas got worried and shook her. He said, worried, "Ashley, your majesty, wake up!" Ashley stirred a bit and saw Thomas. She stammered, "T-Thomas…?" Thomas smiled at her.

He stated, "I'm right here, Ashley. I still can't believe that you're the future princess but I'm glad you're okay." Ashley smiled at this and then the three of them heard a gasp. Daran, Thomas, and Ashley turned and saw Kenny. Kenny was in shock as his eyes were wide and he looked like he was going to cry. Ashley and Thomas smiled and cried out in unison, "Kenny!" Kenny ran over to his two best friends and hugged them. He had missed them and he started to cry.

He cried, "A-Ashley, T-Thomas…I'd missed you!" "We missed you too and you won't believe this but Ashley is the future princess," Thomas stated. Kenny's eyes widen even more as he asked, "Are you freaking serious?!" Daran nodded as he answered, "Yes and I am her royal Pokémon." Kenny commented, "Holy Toledo…" Thomas turned to Kenny and asked,a bit surprised, "Wait, how come you're not calling the Guild about Daran?"

Kenny answered, "Before you two were pulled into the future with Daran and Dusknoir, I did some research and found out that Dusknoir was in fact no hero! He is a total villain! I tried to warn the others before you were pulled in but no one would listen to me." Daran smiled as he stated, "You two have got a good friend here." Daran turned to Kenny and asked, "What else has been going on that we ought to know about?"

Kenny answered, "Time is slowing everywhere and it isn't pretty. Even Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf are freaked, they have no idea what is going on." Ashley stated, "And it is all because the Time Gears aren't in their rightful place…the Temporal Tower!" Thomas added, "If we go to the Guild, they are going to freak when they hear this news. But we do need to know how to get to the Temporal Tower." Daran replied, "And there has the only resources you need in ordinary to find it."

He paused and added, "I think we should split up. You return to the Guild and find where the Temporal Tower is. I'll go back to collecting Time Gears." Daran then asked, "If I succeed, where can I leave a note?" Thomas got an idea as he asked, "Do you know where Sharpedo's Bluff is?" Daran shakes his head no as Kenny stated, "Even I don't know where that is…" Thomas just smiled as he took the lead. Kenny mumbled to Ashley, "Princess Ashley, huh?" Ashley giggled as she mumbled, "Guess so…"

* * *

A few minutes later, the foursome was at Sharpedo's Bluff and it was almost dark out. Thomas commented, as everyone entered, "This is my hideaway, perfect place to leave a note!" "This will do," Daran stated. Kenny smiled as he commented, "I'm so glad that you guys are back, I was so worried and I missed you so much…" Ashley saw that Kenny was about to cry and she come over to him and stated, "That is so sweet, Kenny. We missed you too."

Thomas turned to Kenny and replied, "Kenny, not a word of this to anyone. We want our return to be a surprise." "Roger Thomas," Kenny responded, smiling as he left for the Guild with a lighter heart. The poor Pachirisu felt guilty that he didn't do anything to save his best friends from being pulled into the future. But he felt a lot better now. However, he couldn't believe that Ashley was the future princess. Ashley stated, "We'll need firewood, it is gonna get cold later."

Daran stated, "I'll get it, your majesty." With that, Daran left as Ashley muttered, "I'm starting to remember that I hate being called that…" Thomas laughed at this but soon after, it got quiet. Finally; Thomas spoke, "Ashley…I just want to say thanks. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. I probably would be home by now. You helped me to become stronger in my abilities and if I was ever feeling down, you were there to cheer me up and I'm glad.

"Princess or Mudkip, I'm glad we meet and I'm glad you're my best friend." Ashley smiled as she blushed heavily. Thomas did the same thing and the air got quiet again. Thomas quickly added, "And Ashley, if we're going down, we're going down swinging." Ashley smiled at this and replied, "Yeah, we will go down swinging. That's the only way to go down. You and me – side-by-side – as we stop Dusknoir's plan together." Ashley and Thomas exchanged high fives but they wanted to exchange more than that…

* * *

Early the next morning, Daran woke up to see Ashley sound asleep…but Thomas missing. Daran was puzzled by this as he headed out quietly, not wanting to wake Ashley. Daran got outside and saw Thomas. He asked, "Thomas, are you okay?" Thomas turned to Daran and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine…" Thomas then shook his head and stated, "Actually, I'm not. Daran, I'm worried about tomorrow and what lies ahead for everyone. Like what if…we fail?"

Daran shook his head and replied, "That isn't an option. If we're going down, we'll go down swinging." Thomas perked up at this and asked, "You heard us?" Daran nodded and answered, "You bet I did." Daran looked at Thomas and asked, "Ashley means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Thomas nodded and answered, "Yeah, I keep waking up in the middle of the night and pinching myself to see if I'm dreaming. But I only realize that it is real.

"Daran…she is my strength. If she's the princess or a Mudkip…I love her. That's why I came up with that plan in the future…" Daran observed Thomas and saw that even though he had orange fur, it was obvious that the young Chimchar was blushing. _'He has,'_ Daran thought, _'he has fallen for the princess.'_ Daran stated, "And the princess of Tempus has fallen for you as well." "Tempus," Thomas repeated, confused.

"That was Ashley's kingdom," Daran explained, "Tempus." Thomas nodded as he thought Ashley's real royal title in his head. _'Ashley, the princess of Tempus,'_ Thomas thought, with an oblivious blush. That's when the sun started to rise. Daran and Thomas smiled at this as they went back down to the Bluff to wake Ashley.

* * *

_Everyone: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

That evening outside of Bluff, Ashley and Thomas were standing. Ashley commented, "Here we are." Thomas twitched nervously and asked, "Why am I so nervous? It's only the Guild…" Ashley nodded and answered, "True but don't forget that we were gone for a long time." Thomas flinched at the word time as Ashley said, "Sorry." Thomas smiled at her and said, "It is okay." With that, Thomas stepped on the footprint reader and waited.

Diglett yelled, "Intruder alert, intruder alert!" Loudred asked, "Whose footprint, whose footprint?" Diglett started to answer, "The footprint belongs to…" That's when he realized something and gasped. He said, "No, it can't be!" Loudred stated, "Well? Wait, why are you leaving your post?" Diglett popped out of the ground in front of Ashley and Thomas. He exclaimed, "It is you! Guys, Team Poke Pals have returned!"

Loudred exclaimed, "WHAT?! We're coming!" In a matter of seconds, the Guild Members and Kenny come out. Sunflora stated, "You guys are home, yippee!" Bidoof added, "I've missed you guys, a yup, yup." Chatot added, "Come in both of you and tell us what happened." Thomas nodded as did Ashley as they entered the Guild.

* * *

In the Mess Hall, Ashley and Thomas explained everything to their friends as Kenny had joined his team. The Guild members shouted, surprised, "WHAT?!" Ashley nodded and stated, "It's all true. I'm the princess of the future and I'm here to save our time from this horrible fate." Thomas added, "We've all been played by Dusknoir and we have to find the Temporal Tower!"

Kenny replied, "Well, while you guys were gone, I actually did some research on the Temporal Tower and found out it is in a place called the Hidden Land." Wigglytuff spoke up and stated, "The town elder, Torkoal, might be able to help with that." Ashley replied, "Then we'll talk to him tomorrow." Thomas turned to Kenny asked, "You in?" "You bet I am," Kenny answered. With that, the three of them turned in – tired from all of their adventures from the future.

* * *

The next morning, the three of them arrived at the Hot Spring. Torkoal was there and stated to the Pokémon in the spring, "Soak in that heat everyone; get nice and comfortable." That's when he saw Ashley, Thomas, and Kenny coming over. He stated, "Ah Team Poke Pals! Welcome back!" He then asked, "Care to join us today?" Ashley smiled softly and answered, "We would love too but we came to ask you about the Hidden Land."

Thomas added, "See, we need to get there so we can save the world." Kenny finished, "And we may not have much time!" Torkoal stated, "Calm down, I heard about the dilemma but all I know is that you need some prove to get to the Hidden Land…a strange and unusual pattern and only Lapras can take you." Kenny tapped his chin with his paw and mumbled, "Now that you mention it, I think we've heard that description before…"

Ashley's eyes widen as she looked at Thomas' rock. She stated, "Thomas, I think Torkoal means your Relic Fragment!" Thomas perked up at this as he asked, "You think so?" He looked down at it and stated, "Well, it does have a strange and an unusual pattern on it." Torkoal came over and looked at the pattern. He gasped at it and said, "That's it, that's the pattern!" Kenny stated, "Sweet! Now we have to let Daran know about this."

Ashley replied, "He might have left a note at Sharpedo's Bluff, I'll go check it out." With that, Ashley headed off. That's when Thomas saw Team Thunderbolt coming towards him and Kenny. It comprised of these Pokémon: Thunder the Pikachu, he looks like a normal one, but has lightning shaped marks on him; Angel is a shiny Eevee with blue eyes; Rocket is a Squirtle; Talon is a Spearow; and Dune, a Sandshrew. Thomas exchanged a handshake with Thunder as Kenny talked with Angel and Rocket.

Ashley came back and saw them. "Team Thunderbolt," she gushed. Talon smiled and said, "Hello, Ashley." Dune pointed to the note and asked, "What's that?" Ashley answered, "Oh, this is a note from Daran. He has all of the Time Gears and he is glad that we told Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. They were very understanding and gave him the Time Gears. I told him that we had found the Temporal Tower so we are all set." "Yay," said all of the Pokémon.

* * *

That afternoon, Thomas checked Sharpedo's Bluff with Kenny. Thomas saw a note and took it. He read, "_'Dear Ashley, I received your note and on my way to the Guild. By this time tomorrow, I'll be in the Guild waiting for you guys. See you then.'_" Kenny stated, "Too bad I can't go with you…" Thomas turned to him and knew that he was feeling badly about when they were pulled into the future. Thomas promised, "Don't worry, Kenny. We'll be back soon." Kenny looked at him and smiled. "Good," Kenny said.

* * *

The very next day; everyone was outside – waiting for Daran. Ashley asked, "Where is Daran?" Daran shouted, coming up the street, "Here I am!" Daran added, "I got the Time Gears. Does Thomas have the Relic Fragment?" "Yes," Thomas answered. Wigglytuff turned to Kenny and stated, "You watch the Guild while we're gone. We should be back soon." Kenny replied, "You got it, Guild Master. Be careful guys!" They all nodded and headed for the Brine Cave, where Lapras is rumored to be.

* * *

Arriving at the Hidden Land, Lapras tells them that in order to reach the Temporal Tower, they must take the Rainbow Stoneship, located inside an old ruin. Finding the ruin, Thomas is astounded at what they can find—pictures of legendary Pokémon Mew, Kyogre, Groudon, Dialga, and Palkia engraved on the wall. Proceeding further, they find a temple where, at the top, they find the Ruin Fragment pattern.

The team discovers that the temple itself is the Rainbow Stoneship, and in order for the ship to operate, the Relic Fragment must be slotted in one of the indentations. But before the partner can do so, they are captured by Dusknoir and the Sableye entourage. Dusknoir takes their captives to a nearby Dimensional Hole, but before the team can be put through it, they overwhelm the Sableye, prompting Dusknoir to fight back.

The team is able to defeat Dusknoir in battle, but while Thomas goes to activate the Rainbow Stoneship, Dusknoir warns that should they succeed in their quest, the Pokémon of the future, including Ashley and Daran, will be erased from existence, because they are from a future that will no longer exist. Daran admits that this is the case, but that their sacrifice is worth the trouble if it means that the future can be saved.

Ashley accepts this fate, even though Thomas knows that will be crushed._ 'After all, he loves me,'_ Ashley thought, _'And I love him too.'_ Daran knew that Thomas did indeed love the princess and vice versa. Meanwhile, Thomas succeeds in activating the Rainbow Stoneship, but Dusknoir manages to recover and attack Ashley before either Ashley or Daran is on board. Just as Dusknoir tries to finish off the player, Daran intervenes.

In a move of desperation, Daran pushes Dusknoir towards the Dimensional Hole, hoping that in his own sacrifice, Dara will erase Dusknoir from existence. Dropping the Time Gears, Daran pushes Dusknoir and himself through the Dimensional Hole, but not without giving his last goodbye. Thomas recovers the Time Gears and the team proceed on the Rainbow Stoneship, with Ashley keeping silent to the partner about her fate. With a heavy heart, the team head towards Temporal Tower to take on their final mission.

* * *

_Everyone: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

As Thomas and Ashley headed towards where Primal Dialga was, Thomas turned to Ashley. He stated, "Ashley, I'm so sorry. Daran was your partner and he said that parting from you hurts." Ashley looked down and thought, 'He wasn't talking Daran and me. He was talking about Thomas and me…because…we have fallen in love with the other…' Thomas turned quiet again as he saw that they reached the top.

Ashley whispered, "Wow, we made it!" Thomas nodded in agreement as they were about to place in the Time Gears, Primal Dialga showed up. Primal Dialga asked, his anger going through his veins, "Who does threaten my home?" That's when Primal Dialga saw them. Before the partner slots in the Time Gears into the indentations, the team is attacked by none other than Primal Dialga, having just gone berserk.

Realizing that there is no reasoning with Primal Dialga, the team prepares to battle it out to the end. After a long battle, Primal Dialga is defeated, and Thomas takes the opportunity to install the Time Gears. The earthquakes destroying the tower eventually stop, and Dialga is restored back to normal. Thomas exclaimed, expecting the worse, "Dialga!"

Dialga stated, "Relax, I am back to my sense. And since that is the truth, you have saved me and the world. And for that, you deserve my undying gratitude." Ashley perked up at this and asked, "Then we did it? We saved the word?" Thomas nodded as he hugged Ashley and exclaimed, "We did it, Ashley! We did it!"

Ashley smiled as she returned Thomas hug. Dialga nodded and stated, "That you did. I wish I could repay you but maybe in time I will. I will send you home." Ashley and Thomas smiled as Dialga roared and sent them home.

* * *

As Ashley and Thomas appeared in Treasure Town, everyone shouted in happiness. Kenny smiled and stated, "You did it! You saved the world!" Kenny looked around and asked, "But where's Daran?" Ashley started to answered, "He's…uh…" At that moment, Ashley collapsed. Thomas gasped as he went over to her, completely worried. He asked, "Ashley, are you okay? Can you hear me?" That's when Thomas saw that Ashley's body is glowing.

Everyone in the town gasped as did Thomas and Kenny. Thomas called, "Ashley, Ashley!" Ashley stated, "Thomas, forgive me…please understand that I have to go. I have to disappear because the old future is gone. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I was afraid that you weren't going to help Daran and me." Thomas replied, "I understand, your majesty…" Ashley couldn't hear Thomas at all. She wanted to know what he was saying but she couldn't.

So she continued, "Please tell my story so that none of this will ever happen again. One day, you will see the future. What will it be like…I wonder if…?" At that moment, she screamed in pain a bit. The pain subsided finally as she added, "I have no regrets…my journey has been good. I served under a great Guild Master and we shared many adventures with Kenny… Those memories will always be with me." At this point, everyone was in tears.

Thomas cried, "Ashley…if only you can hear me… I want to tell you how much you mean to me." Ashley still couldn't hear Thomas but she saw his tears. Her heart broke as she started to cry too, her human form showing. Thomas gasped at it. He saw that she had long orange curly hair, blue eyes, wearing a teal princess dress and her purple butterfly clip in the right side of her hair, like it was representing a crown.

Thomas blushed at her beauty. Ashley didn't know that she was currently human but she added, "Thomas…farewell… You were more to me than just my partner. You were my closest friend." Thomas had tears in his eyes as he knew that Ashley was trying to say that she loved him. He stated, knowing that he wouldn't be heard, "I feel the same." Ashley's eyes filled with tears.

She added, "Who knows? It could be…we will see each other again…I hope so my friend." With that, Ashley's body stopped glowing and both of her forms were gone… Thomas fell to his knees and wept openly. Everyone was all were crying as well. Thomas cried, "Ashley…thank you… I'll never forget you… Never in my life – had I had a friend like you…. I love you…" Just saying that; Thomas cried even more, missing the possible love of his life.

* * *

Months had passed since the incident. The damages from time have slowly been healed and life has returned to normal for most...but not for Thomas. He was still mourning over Ashley's disappearance. Kenny had gone home, due to Thomas' orders. In fact, all of Team Poke Pals had been ordered to return home until they got orders to return. At his home, Kenny saw his aunt and the minute he saw her, he started to cry.

His aunt was an older Pachirisu and her name was Star. Star went over to her nephew and hugged him. She spoke in Spanish, "Va a estar bien." Kenny knew that she meant, "It will be okay." Kenny smiled softly as he replied, "Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso." And that meant, "I'm not so sure about that." Star smiled a bit as she lead Kenny into the kitchen where he saw his friend Savanna.

She was the very Pikachu he got lost with before he met Ashley and Thomas. "Savanna," Kenny asked, surprised. Savanna nodded as she went over to him and answered, "Heard about what happened to Team Poke Pals." Kenny looked down as he started to cry. Savanna hugged him as Kenny went into her arms more, crying even more.

* * *

At the beach, Thomas is taking a walk, when Thomas is reminded of Ashley and their adventures together, and how now Ashley is gone – erased from existence. Thomas collapses on the beach out of extreme sadness and starts crying.

* * *

_Everyone: That's the end of the story! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
